Experiment Log 217-Phi-Sigma
Experiment Log of: Observer Zero, aka The Fishmonger Abstract: Following the recent events of the FaceSpace cleanup, I have received permission from Oversight (under recommendation from Dr. Gears) to conduct various experiments on subjects who have been exposed to that particular strain of SCP-217. Examination of the timeline of events indicates that this strain may be more potent than the ones previously identified and secured by the SCP Foundation. All other strains thus far encountered have taken months to years to reach mature organism conversion, whereas, in contrast, this newest strain appears to have overtaken the hosts over a course of only days or weeks. This may imply that the virus has achieved a faster metabolic rate via mutation. There is speculation that this new strain may be a leftover remnant from the so-called Theli Crisis of last year. While these notions are academically intriguing, far more relevant is finding a viable solution for rapid neutralization of the virus both under laboratory conditions and in the wild. This series of experiments will attempt to apply pragmatic solutions to that end, using a variety of techniques on both the original victims of the incident and Class-D personnel that have been exposed to infection in the lab. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Date: ██-██-2009 (First series) Experiment-01 Subject Summary: Leroy Fiedler, exposed to SCP-217 during incident. Male, 34, Caucasian, brown hair, brown eyes, 1.93 m (6 ft 4 in),140.6 kg (310 lbs). Conversion approximately 37% complete. Technique: Subject given one (1) dose of SCP-500. Results: Full recovery of all converted organics. Exit interviews reveal subject is somewhat confused about events that occurred during its infection, but remains remarkably unperturbed about the experience. Notes: It would seem that SCP-500 is as equally effective in curing this virus as all others that have been tested with it. This is hardly a viable stratagem considering the limited quantities of SCP-500 presently available, but the results are encouraging. Additionally, recommending full psychological evaluation of subject based on unusually nonchalant reactions. Possible Agent material. Experiment-02 Subject Summary: Joel Callahan, exposed to SCP-217 during incident. Male, 26, Caucasian, black hair, green eyes, 1.83 m (6 ft), 79.4 kg (175 lbs). Conversion approximately 92%. Technique: Subject's tegument opened via remote surgical robots. Various gears and internal workings removed, at which point subject became inert. Equivalent parts machined via standard methods. New parts installed in place of originals, at which point subject again became animated. Subject then given one (1) dose of SCP-500. Results: Full recovery of remaining converted organics. Replacement mechanical components unchanged. Subject suffered massive internal bleeding due to the absence of various major organs and organelles (spleen, pancreas, left ventricle of heart, various bones and musculature) where replacement components had been installed. Subject expired. Removed organs retained for culturing of infection strain. Notes: As expected. Experiment-03 Subject Summary: Sabrina Livingston, exposed to SCP-217 during incident. Female, 23, Caucasian, black hair, blue eyes, 1.75 m (5 ft 9 in), 59.4 kg (131 lbs). Conversion 100%, no remaining organic material detectable. Technique: Subject placed in "intake" booth of SCP-914. Knob turned to "1:1" setting. Key wound. Results: Refined subject appeared in "output" booth after seven minutes and twenty-three seconds. Subject still resembles a young Caucasian female, but now possesses the following characteristics: brown hair, brown eyes, 1.73 m (5 ft 8 in), 53.1 kg (117 lbs), different facial structure, modified body frame. Additionally, subject's internal workings are now composed of an entirely different mechanical structure (seemingly based on micropneumatics), and all traces of SCP-217 appear to have been either removed or refined into a harmless substrate. Exit tests done with various Class-D personnel exposed to physical contact with subject confirm that no viral infection occurs. Curiously, subject retains memories that were "programmed" after its initial infection (specifically, a number of dance routines, the ability to operate digital cameras, various types of frottage and related sensual techniques, and a rather keen fashion sense), but is unable to recall its existence previous to the infection. Notes: Retained for further study. Experiment-04 Subject Summary: Class-D Personnel, exposed to incident strain in laboratory. Female, 28, Asian, black hair, brown eyes, 1.60 m (5 ft 3 in), 49.0 kg (108 lbs). Conversion approximately 31%. Technique: Subject exposed to physical contact with SCP-983. Results: Chemical structure of entire subject changed to base gold. Mechanical sections continue to function as normal in gold form, allowing subject to retain a degree of automatic movement in those sections. Specifically: right arm moves independently, midsection can turn 40 degrees in either direction, neck can pivot 20 degrees to left side and back, eyelids blink. All traces of SCP-217 appear to have been neutralized. Exit tests done with various Class-D personnel exposed to physical contact with subject confirm that no viral infection occurs. Notes: Effective, if somewhat crude. Further study advised to gauge usefulness of subject. Recommend exposure to SCP-177. I don't expect her to win, but it would be interesting to see if she can at least play. Experiment-05 Subject Summary: Class-D Personnel, exposed to incident strain in laboratory. Male, 31, Samoan, black hair, brown eyes, 1.96 m (6 ft 5 in), 112.0 kg (247 lbs). Conversion approximately 55%. Technique: Subject exposed to SCP-008. Results: EXPUNGED Notes: I think that's quite enough for today.